The Street Rats
by fiction writer 528
Summary: This is about Harry and his younger sister Emma who grow up on the street to escape the Dursley's abusive clutches. I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money off this story. This will be mostly Emma's point of view but a lot of Harry's too. pairing are undecided.


**Also I do not own harry potter and I am not making any form of profit except for my own satisfaction. Of I wanted to make money I wouldn't put this on a non-profit website like this.**

**This chapter is a trial run if you like it I** **will ****post a real chapter. If I get enough support for this story I will not abandon it.**

* * *

A high, cold laugh echoed through the fuzzy dream. A laugh that would make many a man shiver. A snake-like face with blood-red slits for eyes suddenly came into focus before fading out again. Then a voice cried out words that one could tell by the murderous tone had only one intent.

The intent to kill.

"_Avada Kedavra_".

A flash of green light and the voice then screamed in agony, soon silenced drowned by the sound of shattered windows and snapping boards. The sound so clear you could almost see the sturdy structure collapse on its self.

As the dust cleared and the wreckage settled the dream finally came to focus. In the wreckage you could just see two little children, a boy, who looked to be around the age of one, holding a newborn baby girl. As the girl began to cry the boy held her closer to him.

No one noticed a black shade fleeing from the wreckage, leaving a small piece behind. Or that the small piece latched itself onto the boy lightning shaped scar.e

* * *

Emma Rose Potter awoke with a start, unaware that she had just relived the day that changed the wizarding world. She rolled over and fell asleep in the same arms that she did in the dream. The arms of Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived.

Her big brother.

And the only reason she put up with the nightmares named the Dursleys.

But she didn't know that back then.

* * *

_We can't stay here if we want to live, _thought Emma, huddled up in the cupboard after her daily beating from her uncle. From the loud thuds, quickly followed by cries of pain, harry was getting his daily beating also. Emma sat there praying that neither of them sustained permanent injuries. So far the Lord had taken pity on them and answered their prayers.

That did not mean the temporary injuries hurt any less

After a few more minutes of beating harry he finally threw him back into the cupboard and went upstairs to sleep.

The two Potters couldn't believe it. They could escape tonight. And they would for Vernon Dursle had made a crucial mistake that night.

He forgot to lock the cupboard's door. The only thing between the Potters and freedom.

And the Potter siblings were going to take this opportunity. Their luck had either changed for better or not at all. Because nothing could be worse than the Dursleys.

Right?

* * *

Vernon Dursley woke in a bad mood. So he went to go do what he always did to cheer him up. Beat the Potter brats within an inch of their worthless lives. However, when he to open the cupboard neither brat was in it. He searched the entire house but couldn't find a hint of the worthless freaks. In his sudden panic he called up to the only other person who fully understood the gravity of this situation.

"Petunia, we have a problem"

" What is it, dear"

"The freaks have escaped"

"_What did you say!"_

_"_They're free. The freaks are gone."

"Oh shi-"

* * *

While the two eldest Dursleys were panicking, Emma and Harry Potter were heading to London. A place where an entire world awaited them. A world that would lead them to a place they would learn to call _home._

_two tears later_

Two years.

That's how long these to orphans had been living on the street. The first winter nearly killed them. The second one was even more brutal. They have starved, beaten, and someone even tried to rob them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you think of it, they had nothing to have stolen. Yes, life on the street had been rough but they weren't actively hunted down and beaten. That in itself was an improvement.

Yes, life was a whole lot better. Until two letters came from Scotland and changed everything...

* * *

Harry and Emma potter woke up in their alley one day to one of the strangest sights. After two years of living on the street they thought nothing could surprise them.

Two post owls proved them dead wrong. So did the letters saying that they were wizards and were going to a school for magic called Hogwarts.

Then again the half giant named Hagrid didn't help that train of thought.

Yeah, by noon they had been thoroughly shocked.

But the worst had yet to come.

* * *

**Well what do you all think. Leave a review telling me if I should continue or not. Flames are accepted as long as they are constructive. Any reviews with excess use of profanity will be ignored. Also if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes I will fix them. I tried to make sure there wasn't any but I am only human. I will also view every review and try to respond to all of them (ones with excessive profanities not included.) that doesn't mean I will be able to respond to all of them, I just said I'd try to. **


End file.
